quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
The Collaborators
The Collaborators were an elite group that consisted of eight individuals inside the United States government. Serving as the heads of a shadow group inside the U.S., they were secretly affiliated with the AIC, a rogue intelligence faction of the CIA. Standing to benefit from orchestrating the hostage crisis in New York, the group managed to conceal their innermost workings. This was achieved through covertly coordinating efforts towards influencing power within the government in order to drive changes to state policy without regard for a democratically elected leadership. The identified members of the group are Henry Roarke, Alice Winter, Rebecca Sherman, Thomas Roth, Peter Theo, Warren Shepherd. Maxwell Fletcher, and Christian Kelly. Hostage Crisis at the G-20 summit Prior to the hostage crisis at the G-20 summit, First Lady Elaine Todd, conspired against the U.S. government and affiliated herself with the AIC. The rogue group received aid from The Collaborators to complete a certain mission; gaining access of drives, containing sensitive U.S intelligence. These drives had the potential to be used by certain groups to orchestrate terrorist attacks within the United States. After the remaining AIC members were briefed about the details of their operation by the First Lady, they headed to the summit so that they could complete their mission. Nonetheless, their efforts were thwarted when the Citizens Liberation Front, another terrorist group, had secretly been investigating the AIC. As a result of gaining foresight into the AIC mission, the Citizens Liberation Front deemed that in order to eliminate the group, they needed a preemptive strategy; by orchestrating a hostage crisis. Shortly after infiltrating the G-20 summit, the group took control of the New York financial district area by holding hostages in the Federal Hall and bringing explosives within the crisis zone. Later, President Todd managed to finalize a deal with the terrorist group, to spare the lives of the hostages at the summit in exchange for the release of an infamous person of interest and hacktivist named Eric Boyer. Moments after President Todd compiled to the orders of the CLF, the First Lady was murdered. After the First Lady was publicly executed on national television, the terrorist group initiated multiple interrogation attempts to lure out AIC associates. After the group killed several AIC members, the remaining members posed hostages and made their way out of the crisis zone. Aftermath After the crisis ended, Lydia Hall downloaded the intelligence drives onto the Internet as part of a black ops mission. As a result of her actions, she was incarcerated in a federal prison. Two weeks after the crisis ended, President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes formed a covert team to take down the shadow group that was involved with the crisis. The team was made up of Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Shelby Wyatt, Nimah Amin, and Dayana Mampasi. Claire also highlighted that the shadow group was controlled by the eight collaborators, who had infiltrated the U.S. government. Claire also mentioned that the team was commanded by her son, Clay. Unmasking the Collaborators After the first four collaborators (Christian Kelly, Henry Roarke, Rebecca Sherman, Thomas Roth) were revealed, the covert team convinces Rebecca Sherman to switch sides. She then contacts Thomas Roth and attempts to expose all of the collaborators. However, both were killed by unknown snipers. With the help of Sebastian Chen, the group unmasked the other four collaborators. Organizing a party for Maxine Griffin and Clay Haas, the team then attempted to dance with one of the collaborators and force them to spill out information. As Ryan Booth blackmailed Alice Winter, Alex Parrish was recruited by the collaborators as a cover. Claire Haas resigned as president, handing the duties of President to Roarke. Last Stand Working for the collaborators, Alex and Alice bribed the CIA and FBI directors to resign their position in order for Roarke to become president. After they succeeded, The Collaborators then planned to frame innocent Muslims for a plane accident, using Peter Theo's app. However, Alex fought and subdued Alice, saying that the collaborators lost. In a conversation with Henry Roarke and Alex, Roarke revealed that he had Alice Winter killed as a result of her failure in the operation. The next day, the team finally decided to take down Roarke once and for all. With the help of FSB agents, Alex revealed classified information to the delegates at a meeting, exposing Roarke as being a terrorist. Then, she was shot by someone which was part of a plan for Alex to flee the country. Furious, Roarke committed suicide while Alex fled from the authorities. However, it is unknown if the collaborators were arrested. Members * Henry Roarke * Rebecca Sherman * Alice Winter * Thomas Roth * Peter Theo * Maxwell Fletcher * Christian Kelly * Warren Shepperd Victims * León Velez * Sasha Barinov * Alice Winter * Rebecca Sherman